


3 am

by AnonymousG



Series: Old Box Series [5]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousG/pseuds/AnonymousG
Summary: Just a short fic because I may or may not have woken up 3am feeling inspired to dig out my old writings. Anyway enjoy and comment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious and any of it characters.

The 3 am few years ago, she was embraced by a man who loved her and gave her whatever her heart desires, Beck Oliver. He was a sweet and nice guy and probably the only guy who could tolerate Jade and not die under her threatening scissors. They have been going out for awhile now, and though Jade had never said anything, deep down in her heart she might or might not have the spark for him anymore. In simple words, she is dating because that’s the way it is and out of comfort with him.

The 3 am few months later, was Jade sitting on her bed filled with confusion and her being unable to sleep no matter how she tossed and turn. Something must be terribly wrong with herself, she thought. There is just something different about this girl, Tori that has somehow awakened something within Jade, something that she has long buried deep in the secret chambers of her heart. It is the sense of longing.

The 3 am months after she graduated from Hollywood Arts, was her pacing back and forth, mentally cursing herself for being so nervous. You see, she has finally got the courage after all these while to ask Tori out on a date and she agreed. At first she was ecstatic and then slowly the nervousness and over thinking came, like what to wear, what to do and all those stuffs that if the Jade in school saw her state now, she would probably arch her eyebrows disapprovingly. Finally she gave up and threw herself on her bed, forcing herself to sleep. She is Jade and nothing, literally nothing would bother her.

The 3 am one year after the date, was a sweaty Jade breathing heavily gasping for air on her lover’s bed. Those warm tan hands all over her body have driven her crazy countless of times that night, bringing her higher and higher above the clouds. Tori and Jade had been dating for almost a year now and their friends were more than supportive especially Cat. Surprisingly, there weren’t much resistance from their parents too. There, they celebrated their anniversary with some bed activities that have kept both of them awake till 3 in the morning. Since both of them are wide awake and filled with energy, they decided not to sleep and go on with whatever they were doing earlier.  

The 3 am 6 months later, Jade was on her bed, tears threatening to escape. Apparently, her tears had just stopped flowing for a moment as she slowly calms herself. They have been fighting a lot lately, Jade and Tori, sometimes over little things that seem harmless to their relationship. Maybe it is the amount of alcohol Jade has been consuming lately or Tori’s busy schedule that gives her no time to actually communicate with her partner. Perhaps, it was because Jade still can’t get rid of her possessiveness and her over the top jealousy or the fact that Tori was really drifting apart from her. No matter who’s fault was it, that day, they slept out of tiredness and dehydration from crying out to the heavens.

The 3 am now as Jade sits on her bed, thinking about all the past 3 ams that she was awake, whether sad or happy, lost or empty, they were part of her life and memories, something that she would never want to erase in any way. Especially now that there was another body beside her keeping her warm.

A soft and tan hand reaches out to interlace its finger with an equally fitting pale hand.

A smile played across Jade’s lips as she slowly traces her lover’s face from her forehead to her prominent cheekbones to her jaws and kissable lips.

“Jade”

“Tori”

“You know I love you right, so can we get a kitten? Please”

Jade chuckles amusingly as Tori looked at her playfully. Green eyes met brown eyes and Jade finally realized it. She found love in those dazzling brown irises and home in those arms that embraced her every single night.

“We’ll see about that”

And Jade quickly wrapped her arms around Tori and pretended to snore as best as she could.

“I take that as a yes”

“Wait! what? No.”

There goes their sleep replaced with constant laughter, joy and a few pillows thrown at each other. But it was all good.

 


End file.
